Seven Things Stan and Kyle
by MidoriUshanka
Summary: Stan had to go and screw it up. He just had to. Poor Kyle; that lousy no-good Marsh cheater-pants broke his heart. Can Kyle forgive Stan? ONESHOT SONGFIC! Sorry, it contains a Miley Cyrus song.  P I just had to though. Read and Review!


POV~ Kyle

I hated Stan. Well, no- I couldn't say that without it being a lie. I loved him. Stan and I were perfect together, an absolute wonderful couple- until he had to ruin it by cheating on me with that dirty, skanky, lying bitch-whore: Wendy. I had broken it off the first chance I got; no way in hell was I dating a cheater. But, even though he would go behind my back, cheat, lie, and act like a total douche-bag, I still loved him. That was why I was doing this.

My feet stumbled along the icy ground on my way to the Marsh's. I hadn't been here in a while- I'd refused to talk the situation over with Stan; I just ignored him like the cheater he was. Whether or not he wanted to see me, I was going to do this. But then again, it might not work. I started panicking, debating mentally if I should turn around and go home or not. No, I was sticking through this.

I took a long, deep, breath as I walked to the front door of the Marsh's. My finger pressed the door-bell, quickly and clearly. Footsteps nearing caused my heart to accelerate, and the door opening swiftly almost stopped it. Stan had opened it.

"Kyle?" he gasped. Okay... Here goes:

"I... probably shouldn't say this... but I can't help but think about the previous relationship we shared," my voice faltered and paused, and continued when he didn't respond. "Sure, it was _totally _awesome- but we lost it. It's not possible for me NOT to care, you know?"

Stan sighed, stepping outside and shutting the door. "Dude, I love you. I miss you, and I-I was a total idiot. You probably don't even care, though. Me, I don't deserve getting you back, and you reacted completely reasonably. I don't even know why I cheated on you with that bitch. When I realized what I had done, I regretted it with all my heart. P-please forgive me, but if you can't, I understand," he rushed out, looking at his feet the entire time. Once he was finished with his little speech, Stan's crystal blue eyes stared into mine. I- I loved his eyes, and got lost in them for a second.

If I forgave him, he'd think I was a push over, and that it could happen again. That was NOT the case. I was not getting cheated on again. But, if I didn't allow him back in with open arms, he might never want to come back later. And, I loved Stan so much. Despite all of the traits I couldn't stand, I loved him. While waiting for my reply, he looked up at the sky. It was a grayish-white.

"It's gonna rain," he laughed. It was only funny because we'd started going out on one of the most rainiest days South Park had ever experienced. I guess the gloomy just brought out the passionate, optimistic side of us. Eventually, when the first few drops started falling, I whispered my answer:

"Just because we're standing in the rain, doesn't mean anything is gonna change. At least not until you hear what I have to say" my words brought tears to Stan's eyes. "Dude."

_I probably shouldn't say this,_

_But at times I get so scared_

_when I think about the previous_

_relationship we shared._

_It was awesome but we lost it._

_It's not possible for me_

_Not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain_

_But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear._

_My dear:_

I hated myself for what I was about to say; it would kill Stan to hear the truth about himself.

"I hate somethings about you. Absolutely DESPISE. Here they are: you're vain, your stupid ass games, you're insecure, you love me- you like her, you make me laugh yet you make me cry... I really have no clue which fucking side to buy," he was nodding his head and sobbing silently along to my truthful words. He knew how much of a dick he was. "Your friends... their jerks! When you act like them- just so you know- it hurts! I wanna be with you 'cause I know you better than anyone else on the planet- but I can't figure out how to forgive you. And the final and seventh thing I hate about you: You make me love you. I can't get the fuck over you, because I love you." I finish. Man, that kind of felt good to get out there. Stan looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

Aw, fuck. That puppy-dog face...

_Chorus:_

_The seven things I hate about you!_

_You're Vain, your games, you're insecure, you love me you like her! You make me laugh, you make me cry, I don't know which side to buy! Your friends- their jerks- when you act like them just to know it hurts, I wanna be with the one I know!_

_An the seventh thing I hate the most that you do-_

_You make me love you._

"Ah, the awkward silence," I mumbled. "Look dude, all I'm looking for is your honest to god, sincere apology." He wasn't responding... I should probably get going anyways. "Look, Stan, when you mean it, I'll believe it. But don't bother texting me- I'll delete it. I have to go. Maybe I won't come back. At least not until you take seven steps to get rid of those things of you I hate. Shall I repeat?" I repeated the seven things I hated about him. It felt so good to hear the venom in my voice, attacking Stan. He deserved this.

_It's awkward and it's silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_All I need to hear now_

_Is your sincere apology_

_When you mean it,_

_I'll believe it._

_If you text it, I'll delete it._

_Let's be clear:_

_I'm not coming back._

_You're taking seven steps here._

_Chorus_

With all of those characteristics I detested, their were some great ones that would take to long to tell him... So-

"There are seven that I LIKE," I grinned. Stan looked up and smiled in return. "Let's see... Your hair, and your eyes. Oh those old sexy Levi's you used to wear. Don't even get me started on when we kiss- I'm practically hypnotized! I like the fact that you make me laugh and cry; it shows you know my emotions well...

Your hand in mine. It feels so good-like knowing that when we're basically intertwined everything will be alright," I giggled as he wiped the tears out of his eyes and took my hand. "And the seventh thing... Well you already know this. You make me love you. I'm glad I can't give up on you, can't quit you. It would suck if I could move on."

_And compared to all the great things_

_that would take too long to write,_

_I probably should mention the seven that I like._

_The seven things I like about you!_

_Your hair your eyes your old Levi's, _

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized. You make me laugh You make me cry, I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hand in mine _

_When we're intertwined- Everything's alright. I wanna be, with the one I know..._

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do:_

_You make me love you._

And with that, we were a couple again. Stan and I. Me and Stan. Us, we; no more I or you. We were back together- all thanks to my clingy-ness.

"I love you,"

"I love _you_," that was the eighth thing: We loved each other.

And always would.


End file.
